The Cat and The Club
by HisLittlePilgrim
Summary: Contrary to everyone's belief, the Knights weren't completely wiped out. Ten joins Jack, Alice, Hatter and Charlie on a mission to reunite the two kingdoms and bring peace to Wonderland. But when secrets of the past come to light Jack's right to the throne is challenged and a mysterious enemy threatens to plunge Wonderland into chaos... again. (Ten/OC, Alice/Hatter, Jack/Duchess)
1. Chapter 1

Ten studied the face that stared back at him in the mirror. Lack of sleep left dark shadows under his eyes and he hadn't shaved in weeks. When the Tea withdrawals had first begun his hands shook so fiercely that he could barely hold a razor without slitting his own throat. Bad as they were, the shakes were nothing compared to emotional upheaval that followed.

Ten was a survivor. He did what he needed to do and became who he needed to be to keep his head on his shoulders and the Teas that had so devastated Wonderland had helped him do just that. The smallest sip of Clear Conscience would erase any guilt or remorse he might have felt as an accessory to the Queen's many atrocities. His nightly dose of peace would ensure that he slept soundly. He had kept a flask of Cheerfulness and Serenity on his person at all times as it was a threat to life and limb to be in a sour mood around the Queen. She wanted her retainers always to be happy and helpful.

Now the Queen was gone, sentenced to life in solitary confinement. And the Teas... well the Teas were gone too.

Without Tea, Ten was forced to face his own emotions for the first time in years. If there was a hell, Ten had a pretty good idea of what it was like. His nerves had screamed and the onslaught of pent up anger, fear, heartache, guilt, guilt, and more guilt, nearly broke him. And he would have broke, if he had gone through the turmoil alone, but the new king made sure someone was always with him providing a gentle touch, a soft voice. Jack Heart had every right to try him as a war criminal, but instead he offered to help. In fact, he saw to the care of every one of his mother's Tea addicted minions as they suffered through detox. And for that, Ten was eternally grateful.

The chaotic torrent of emotion had subsided, but it had certainly left its mark. Nothing could hide the weariness etched into his face or the bleakness reflected in his brown eyes. Guilt sat like a heavy stone in his stomach. Sighing he picked up a small pair of scissors and his razor. He worked carefully, closely and slowly, even sacrificing his trademark goatee for something a little less flamboyant.

Ten dressed mechanically, donning the same black suit, cape and club hat and pendant that he'd worn practically every day for the last five years. He checked his appearance in the mirror one last time and grimaced. Loathing of the man he'd become filled him, but this time there was no Tea to smooth it away. Ten steeled himself, squared his shoulders and prepared to rejoin the world. How much could it have changed in the few weeks he'd been gone?

The Old Palace was unfamiliar to him but somehow he navigated his way through the maze of hallways and stares of the people he passed. Some he recognized from the casino. The others must have been members of the resistance. They had an edge about them and a wariness that came from years of hiding, of not knowing who could be trusted. Ten didn't have to wonder what they thought of him. He could see it in their eyes. He was a thing of filth, someone to be hated and blamed. And they were right. He dropped his gaze, unable to face their censure. Who knew the truth could cut so deeply?

It was a relief to reach his destination, to hear the door click shut behind him, shielding him from those wrathful gazes.

"Ah, Ten. You're here. Good. Please sit." Jack Heart, newly minted king of Wonderland, gestured to the chair in front of his large paper strewn desk. Ten complied, wincing as the chair creaked alarmingly under his weight. Jack smiled wryly. "It's definitely not the casino, but I find it has a certain charm to it. If you can look past the dust, cobwebs, moth eaten carpets and general decades of neglect. Personally, I like to imagine the look on my mother's face if she were here. Somehow picturing her disgust and air of disappointment makes all this," he gestured to the dilapidated state of his study, "tolerable."

Ten looked around. The wallpaper was peeling, and the upholstery on the ancient furniture was frayed and threadbare. Dust lined the book shelves and faded portraits of past royalty hung crookedly on their mountings.

"But," Jack continued, "I didn't call you here to discuss the decor."

Ten turned back to his king. "Why did you call me here, Sire?"

Jack leaned back and studied his subordinate. "We've known each other a long time, haven't we?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm only going to ask this once, so I need you to be honest. And I warn you, I will know if you are lying to me."

Ten knew this to be true. Coming off the Tea had left his emotions raw and hyper-sensitive. He couldn't hide anything even if he wanted. He swallowed nervously and nodded.

Jack leaned forward. "I need to know if I can trust you. Can I trust you, Ten? Will you swear your loyalty to me, to Wonderland?"

This was his second chance and Ten knew he wouldn't get another. He met Jack's searching gaze unflinchingly. "Yes, My lord," he said, his voice thick with sincerity.

With his confession, the atmosphere suddenly seemed to lighten. Ten had taken his stand and Jack knew it. He relaxed in his chair.

"That's settled then." Jack said. Reaching into a drawer, Jack produced a small device and placed it on the desk. "What do you see?"

Ten stared at the little black box that was so commonly used in Wonderland. "A hologram recorder."

"On that hologram recorder is Wonderland's best kept secret. Play it."

Ten picked up the recorder, pressed the round button on the side and placed it back on the desk. As the device activated, an image of Caterpillar appeared.

"My dear Jack," the recorded hologram spoke. "In the event of my demise I wanted to ensure that you, the new leader of the resistance, know the truth. If you are watching this then I am dead and the secret that I have so fiercely guarded now falls to you. All of Wonderland believes that the ancient kingdom of the Knights was wiped out 50 years ago. I am here to tell you that a remnant of that kingdom remains. You see, I was never the sole leader of the resistance. From the beginning I have been secretly working with the White Queen and her people. Since the fall of that great kingdom the Knights have lived in hiding, deep within the Forest of Wabe, safe only as long as their existence remained unknown to the Queen. But over the years there were many who left the safety of their hiding place to join the resistance at great risk to their own, but they knew that until Wonderland was freed from the Queen of Hearts' grasp no one would truly be safe. I ask you now to complete my mission. Protect the people of Wonderland, and deliver the Knights from their exile. It is a heavy burden I have asked you to carry, but if you accept it then return to the Hospital of Dreams. Along with this recording, I have enclosed a key. It opens the lock to Room 112. Any questions you have will be answered there. Goodbye my boy. I am proud of you."

The hologram flickered and faded, leaving Ten stunned. Surely this was a joke.

"Oh, it's no joke," Jack remarked, reading the incredulity on Ten's face.

"I received it the day after Caterpillar's death, after the casino was destroyed, courtesy of one Cheshire Cat."

"Cheshire Cat?! How is that possible? He's just a myth."

"Funny thing about myths," Jack countered, "look hard enough and you just might find some truth to them."

Jack retrieved the recorder and placed it back in the drawer. "I had some doubts in the beginning. But I couldn't take the chance of being wrong."

"You went to the Hospital of Dreams?"

Jack nodded. "As soon as the last oyster was sent through the Looking Glass."

"And?" Ten asked curiously.

"The key worked just as Caterpillar said it would. The White Queen's agent was waiting for me."

"Cheshire Cat? What was he like?"

"The room was dark, all I could see were a pair of glowing green eyes and a terrifyingly deranged smile that would put a crocodile to shame." Jack shivered at the memory. "The meeting was brief. I accepted Caterpillar's last request and Cheshire Cat told me he would send word to the White Queen. I would hear from him soon, he said. Three days ago I received this letter."

Jack handed Ten a piece of heavy parchment with a broken red wax seal. The contents read;

Jack Heart,

I am well informed of the most recent events and your desire to fulfill Caterpillar's last wishes. Now that your mother has been deposed I see no reason to deny your request for a meeting. I do, however, have one stipulation. I require the presence of a neutral party to act as mediator between our two kingdoms. I am told that an Alice Hamilton from beyond the Looking Glass was largely responsible for ending the Queen's reign of terror. I would very much like to meet her. Bring Alice and three of your most trusted subordinates to the citadel ruins six days hence. An agent will be there to retrieve you. Should you fail to bring Alice, our agreement will be nullified.

Respectfully,

Peony, White Queen of the Knights of Wonderland.

Ten folded the letter and returned it to Jack. "This... this is incredible." He was beginning to understand the king's desire to pursue such a lead. Re-uniting the two kingdoms could very well be the key to saving Wonderland. "But your majesty, why are you sharing this with me?"

"Why not you? You're smart, resourceful and you do what needs to be done. If this is to succeed I need your help. And as you said, I can trust you."

That vote of confidence was all Ten needed to hear. "What do you need me to do?"

"Go through the Looking Glass to Alice's world and bring her back here."

"What if she doesn't want to come? Her last visit to Wonderland wasn't exactly a walk in the park."

"If I know Alice, she won't be thrilled about the idea, but I believe she'll help us. I took the liberty of moving the Looking Glass to the apartment I rented when I took the ring to her world. Everything you need is already there."

"I assume I'll be leaving right away?"

"Preferably. We are on a time-table."

Ten rose and headed toward the door.

"Oh and Ten," Jack called, "get rid of that ridiculous outfit."

For the first time in a long while Ten smiled. "Yes, your majesty."


	2. Chapter 2

Ten was at the Looking Glass within the hour, and feeling much more comfortable in his black slacks, white button down shirt, vest and tie. He'd even rolled up his sleeves. His heart did a little leap as the Looking Glass hummed to life, the hard glass turning to quicksilver.

The Looking Glass attendant sensed his uncertainty and smiled encouragingly.

"Is this your first time through the Looking Glass, Sir?"

Ten nodded.

"It's fairly routine. Count down from three, step forward and most of all, remember to breathe."

He stepped onto the platform.

"Ready sir?"

"Ready."

The attendant began the countdown. _Three, two, one_. Ten stepped into the mirror and the world around him vanished. For a split second he was falling through nothingness and then the next he was hurled out of the Looking Glass and onto a king sized bed, its frame collapsing with a loud crash under him. The Looking Glass ceased its hum. Anyone who looked at it now would think it was only an ordinary mirror. A small black object began to ring and vibrate on the night stand next to the bed. He picked it up. This must be what they called a cell phone. During the briefing, the team assigned to monitor his progress explained that he could use this device to contact them and they him. The screen lit up under his touch, and he tapped the message alert box.

 _Status report._

 _Ten of Clubs reporting,_ He responded.

 _Excellent. We will inform his majesty that communication has been established. Headquarters out._

Ten slipped the phone into his vest pocket and looked around. He found the light switch on the wall by the bedroom door and switched it on. The electricity still worked.

The apartment was small but clean and comfortable. Jack had only spent two weeks in this world before being dragged back to Wonderland by the White Rabbit, but he had taken great care to turn this temporary residence into a home. There were a few dirty dishes left in the sink, a reminder of to the king's sudden departure.

Turning, Ten spied an envelope on the kitchen table with the words _Read Me_ written in heavy black marker on the front.

Pulling up a chair, he emptied the envelope's contents onto the table. There was a set of keys to the apartment, a wallet with a few paper bills in it, a credit card and, much to his surprise, a very convincing fake identification card. The new king had certainly been busy. In addition to the personal items there was a map of the city and specific directions to Alice's apartment, which was only three blocks away.

Ten stuffed the wallet and keys into his back pocket, glanced at the map one last time and walked out the door.

Organized chaos hit him the moment he reached the street. "So this is New York City," he said to himself. The streets and sidewalks were filled with people frantically trying to get somewhere. Stepping into the masses, he allowed himself to be carried away by the current. Buildings of all shapes and sizes towered above him, and in contrast to Wonderland's largest city, everything was built on the ground. All manner of smells assaulted his nose, some delicious, enticing and emanating from the many food carts scattered up and down the street. Others were more offensive, more familiar. Several alleys he passed reeked of garbage and decay, reminding him of the shadier parts of Wonderland he used to call home.

It wasn't long before he identified Alice's apartment building. The doorman looked at him strangely, but one of the bills in his wallet and his most charming smile secured Ten entrance into the building.

The elevator ride to the third floor was eerily quiet and the thought of seeing Alice again triggered something in him. Suddenly, in his mind's eye Ten was transported back to gaming room at the casino. A weeping Alice was kneeling over her dying father, begging him not to leave her. He inhaled sharply and leaned against the wall of the elevator, the heavy stone in his stomach reminding him of his guilt. The walls of the elevator seemed to close in on him, and though he was alone, he couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him, judging him.

"I was just doing my job," he argued, but guilt cut through his paper-thin defense like a knife through butter. The elevator doors opened with a ding just as he thought he might be sick. Stumbling into the hallway he pressed his face into the nearest wall. Gradually his nausea faded. The weight of guilt, however, remained.

Ten stared at Alice's apartment door, lifted his fist and knocked. It was an attractive older women who answered. "Can I help you?" She asked.

Ten cleared his throat. "Does Alice Hamilton live here?"

The woman looked at him suspiciously. "Yes, she does. I'm her mother. May I ask how you know my daughter?"

"We're acquaintances of a sort. I'm a friend of Jack Hea... ah... Jack Chase. He asked me to deliver a message to her. Is she here?"

Ten thought he might wilt under Mrs. Hamilton's searching gaze, but he must have passed her inspection because she asked him to wait as she went to get Alice. The door opened again and Ten found himself face to face with the pretty, blue-eyed target of his mission, and she looked pissed.

"You!" Her voice was low and dangerous. "What are you doing here? You know, on second thought, I don't want to know." She started to close the door, but Ten stopped it with an outstretched arm.

"Alice, please. It's important."

She was about to tell him what he could do with his "important" information when Hatter appeared behind her.

"Alice, is everything okaaaa...what the..." Hatter trailed off. "Please tell me that's not who I think it is."

Alice crossed her arms. "It's exactly who you think it is."

"Never thought I'd see you on this side of the Looking Glass." Hatter growled. "You've gotta lot of nerve coming here."

Ten sighed. What was he expecting, that the welcome mat would be thrown at his feet? He'd known from the beginning that this wouldn't be easy.

"I know I'm the last person either of you would want to see, and I'm not here to apologize or beg for forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it. I'm here because Jack sent me. Not for my sake, not for his sake, but for the sake of Wonderland. Please, hear me out."

Hatter glanced at Alice. "It's your call."

Alice stared coldly at Ten, studying him. After a moment she nodded.

"You've got one minute," Hatter said. "Make it count."

"The Knights weren't wiped out like we thought. A small number of them escaped when the Queen attacked. They've been in hiding ever since and Jack needs your help to re-unite the kingdoms." The words were rushed, but they had the desired effect.

"Well," Hatter said, genuinely surprised. "I wasn't expecting that."

"He's lying." Alice quipped, determined not believe anything Ten said.

Hatter gave him a hard once over. "Actually, love, I don't think he is," he said slowly. Alice and Ten looked at him incredulously. "You're kidding! You actually believe him?"

"You believe me?!"

"I know, I know! I would've said hell would hafta freeze over before I'd ever trust the likes of him. But look at him!" Hatter gestured to Ten, his voice rising. "Look at his eyes. They've got the look of someone who's just come off Tea. You couldn't lie even if you wanted to, yeah?"

Alice studied Ten coldly before sighing, "Fine." She opened the door and stepped aside. Ten dropped his gaze as he entered the apartment. Hopefully the hard part was over.

An hour later Alice and Hatter had the whole story, and she was willing to help on one condition. Hatter had to come with her. Ten didn't see any problem with that.

"I'll take you both to the Looking Glass day after tomorrow, early morning." He said as he prepared to leave.

Hatter put his arm around Alice. "We'll be ready."

"Thank you." He replied.

Alice nodded stiffly. Turning, Ten made his way to the elevator, stopped and decided to take the stairs.

The trek back to the apartment was slow and not because of the crowded streets. Ten dreaded being alone in the apartment with nothing but his thoughts, his guilt, to keep him company. New York was a big city. Surely he could find a diversion. He didn't have to look long. There, directly across the street, was a sign that said Manny's boxing gym.

"Can I help you?" The heavily muscled trainer asked Ten as he stepped into the gym.

"What can a guy do to get a work out in?"

"I haven't seen you before. This your first time here?"

"Yeah. I'm not from around here. I'm in town on business."

"Well, technically this is a members only gym, but we do offer free access to first timers. You ever boxed before?"

Ten smiled. "I've been in the ring a few times. Been a while though." Five years to be exact. Before his promotion to Ten of Clubs, he'd been one of the best fighters in the sporting arena at the casino. The Queen loved a good fight and so had the oysters. His matches always brought in a steady stream of Tea.

"Well then, welcome to Manny's gym. The name's Mario. You?"

"Ten."

"Like the number ten?

"Yep."

"Huh, never heard that one before. Well look, Ten, you're gonna want something other than your fancy clothes to box in. We can outfit you if need be. Take a look at our gear and see if anything works for you."

In the end, Ten settled on a pair of lose fitting sweat pants, hand wraps and a sleeveless t-shirt with the gym's logo on the front. He changed quickly. A sense of warmth filled him as he wrapped his hands and limbered up.

Ten pushed everything aside and focused intently on the heavy bag in front of him. His punches were sloppy at first, but he soon found his rhythm. Round and round he worked the bag, bobbing and weaving as if he faced a real opponent, his strike combinations becoming more and more complex. He poured every ounce of anger and fear he could into the bag, but the emotions inside him and the sins of his past proved stronger than him. With an agonized cry, he slammed his fist as hard as he could into the bag one last time. He steadied the swinging bag and leaned against it, breathing heavily, struggling to keep the tears at bay. The sudden sound of applause brought his head up.

He hadn't realized it, but the intensity of his battle had drawn the attention of the entire gym.

Mario stepped forward and tossed him a towel and a bottle of water. "I've been in this business a long time, and I've never seen anything like that. Guys don't hit like that when they're only up against a bag. Who were you fightin?"

Ten took a long gulp of the lukewarm water. "Myself," he said wiping the sweat off his face.

"Did you win?" Mario asked.

Ten looked him squarely in the eye. "No."

The trainer shook his head. "Some battles can't be won in the ring. Go get showered and changed," he said, nodding toward the locker room. "You're hanging with me and the boys tonight. You look like you could use a drink."


End file.
